Server Info
'Intro' Zeal Ragnarok Online is a new, free to play, pre-renewal server that offers a variety of exciting changes into the world of Midgard. We aim for balance and fair game play for all classes. Our GMs are dedicated to helping the server and the players by keeping a balanced level of events for everyone to participate in. We are Harmony and Adelays protected meaning speed hacks & no delay tools will not work to keep the gameplay fair. Bots are also a nono with our advanced Anti-Botting system also dedicated staff hunting for such players and banning all accounts instantly. We are also running under state of the art Firewall / DDoS Protection protecting the server from any kind of attacks and also keeping lag to a minimum when such attacks accrue. Get your best game face on and journey into the world of Midgard for the first time again as we blow your minds with nostalgia. 'Server Features' *Episode 13.2 - Encounter With the Unknown *Complete Pre-Renewal Mechanics. (No Third Classes) *Minimal Customizations to Monsters, Classes and Skills. *God Items disabled. *Dual logging enabled. (Use of dual clients is prohibted inside WoE castles and BG arenas.) 'Future Updates' (As time goes on) *Renewal Maps Monsters / Items with Pre-Renewal Mechanics *Episode 13.3 - El Dicastes *Episode 14.1 - Bifrost *Episode 14.2 - Eclage *Episode 14.3 - Decisive Battle *Episode 15.1 - Fantasmagorica *Episode 15.2 - Fantasmagorica Second Story ~ Memory Record 'Server Rates' *Base / Job Experience Rate: 50x ~ 80x floating *Quest Experience Rate: 50x *Normal Equipment Drop Rate: 30x ~ 50x floating *Usable / Misc. Drop Rate: 30x ~ 50x floating *Normal Card Drop Rate: 10x *MVP Equipment Drop Rate: 10x ~ 15x floating *MVP Card Drop Rate: 1x *Max Base Level: 99 (Transcendent Class) *Max Job Level: 70 (Transcendent Class) | 50 (Non-Transcendent Class) 'Levelling' *10% Bonus Experience for every member of the party. (Idle party members are not counted.) 'Custom Features' *Job Changer *Skill & Stat Reset. (Requires zeny, fee depends on the character's base level.) *Peco Peco, Falcon, Cart rentals NPC. *Customized Palettes, Hair Style, Hair Colour. (Over 500 colours) *Healer & Buffer NPC. *Banking System. *Event Token System. (Players can exchange their tokens for valuable usables and rental equipment. Event Tokens are obtained from events.) *Headgear Quest NPC. (Tons of headgear quests available.) *Advanced Tool Dealer. (Tool Dealer sells all the essential items such as Gemstones, Potions, Flywing and etc.) *2 Card Remover NPC's. (20% Success Chance and a 100% Success Chance for required items) *PvP Arena. *Battlegrounds 2.0 (Modified Battle Grounds and BG items. @joinbg @leavebg, @order, @leader, @reportafk, BG Randomiser, Conquest, Rush) *Frequent Automated Events *Automated Random Giveaways Every 6 Hours *Huge Shopping Malls *+ Much More 'Game Modifications' *Emperium is no longer dropped by normal mobs. Emperium can only be obtained from killing Baphomet (5%),Golden Thief Bug (3%), Angeling (0.5%), Ghostring (0.5%), Old Purple Box, Zeal Box, Finding Ore skill, and Hunting Challenge Mission shop. *Guild Alliance is disabled. *Maximum GuildPositions is changed to 30. *Maximum Party Members is changed to 15. *Level range for sharing within a party is increased to 15. *A Guild can only conquer maximum of 2 castles. (To prevent 1 guild to own all castles.) *Rachel Sanctuary is opened and there's no need to raise 500m. Players just need to finish the quest. *Witherless Rose, Crystal Mirror, Gold Ring, Silver Ring, Diamond Ring, Four Leaf Clover, 3carat Diamond, Khukri, 2carat Diamond, Frozen Rose, Stiletto 3, Stiletto 2 and Undershirt NPC sale price are decreased for economy purposes. *Battleground KVM Gears disabled. *Extended classes have +20% Maximum HP, (Ninja, Gunslinger, Taekwon Master, Soul Linker, Super Novice) (Taekwon Boy has +10% Maximum HP) 'Player Commands' *@commands - Shows the list of commands available for you. *@rates - Shows the current rates of the server. *@uptime - Shows how long the server has been online without a reboot. *@showdelay - Shows skill delay failures. *@exp - Shows your current experience progress. *@iteminfo - Shows the information of an item. *@mobinfo - Shows the information of a monster. *@whodrops - Shows the list of monsters that drops the item you've searched. *@time - Shows the server current date and time. *@jailtime - Shows how long you have left in jail. *@hominfo - Shows your Homunculus Information. *@homstats - Shows your Homunculus Status. *@showexp - Enable / Disable show gained experience. *@showzeny - Enable / Disable show gained zeny. *@whereis - Shows the map where the monster spawns normally. *@refresh - Refreshes your client. *@noask - Blocks all the whisper sent to you. *@noks - To activate Kill Steal Protection. (Doesn't work on MVPs) *@autoloot - Automatically picks the items dropped by the monster. *@alootid - Automatically picks specific item dropped by the monster. *@autoloottype - You can specify what items are you picking. *@autotrade - Let's you vend your items even you're offline. *@request - Get in contact with an online Game Master. *@go - Warp to a specific town. *@breakguild - Dismantle your guild. *@channel - Leave or join chat channels. (#main, #support, #trade etc) *@duel - Invites a player for a match. *@whosell / @ws - Locate an item from a vending shop. *@load - Warps your to your current save point. 'Conclusion' Have a full party of friends? come and create a Guild and benefit from obtaining our free guild pack. (info coming soon) Are you solo? no worries, you also get yourself a free newbie starting pack with battle manuals, bubble gums and some more cool consumables. We are also happy to take any of your questions or queries throughout the forums even if you'd like to send it in a private message. We are urging you to be patient on our reply due to the current work load we have. We aim to reply to all and any questions you have but would like to apologize if we are unable to respond. Unlike most servers we want the input of the community on all major changes to the server allowing you to give us your feedback before we put anything in place in the future. So join now and get ready to get your game on! Kind regards, Category:Server Info Category:Features